Hermione's Worse Day
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Hermione is in love with her best friend, Fred, But what happens when the new girl, Angelina, is in the picture? My first story please R&R!


-1So basically I heard this song and it is how I felt about this guy a while back who is my best friend and I thought I had to change it into a fanfic. So here it is hope you like it and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Harry Potter characters. Which is very sad. I also do not own Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. Which is even sadder. But maybe one day Lol

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Hermione awoke to the bright sunshine in her eyes. She awoke to the first day of the second term of her fifth year. She looked over at the tear soaked guitar in the corner. She use to get angry with herself but she was so use to it now it didn't bother her. She packed up the guitar and got her stuff together then went down the stairs. This is where she saw him every morning her best friend and biggest crush of her school year. Fred Weasley. She smiled he always waited every morning at the bottom of the stair for her and she was always so happy to see him. No one knew about her crush and that was the she planned it to stay.

"Morning Hermione. Sleep well?" He asked when Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs. Hermione smiled a fake smile so he didn't see what she was thinking. They walked down to breakfast talking about dreams they had last night. When they reached the hall they Sat with George (Fred's twin), Alicia (George's girlfriend), Lee (Fred's best mate), Katie (lee's girlfriend), the usual crowd. They sat down ate breakfast and they all groaned about the classes of the day. Hermione didn't do this she loved her classes mostly because they distracted her from her reality.

More people started entering the hall among those students were Ron and Harry. Ron was Fred and George's younger brother and he had had a crush on Hermione since day one. Hermione was in the same year as Ron and Harry, however the people sitting in front of her were all two years above her. Ron looked over and smiled weakly at Hermione. Hermione smiled politely back she could see out of the corner of her eyes the group cracking up when her gaze left Ron's and he had moved on Hermione turned around and hit Fred across the shoulder.

"Stop it and be nice." She scorned.

"What I think you should go out with him Hermione." Fred said trying and failing to hide his laugh Hermione shook her head and stood up. _How could I go out with someone when you are so perfect? _She thought sadly.

"I am glad this is a joke to you Fred." She smirked playfully and said her goodbyes to everyone. She walked out of the hall and Fred came up and grabbed her by the arm.

"You going to be in the library at lunch?" He asked. Hermione's heart fluttered. This was it, She thought, I will tell him today I can feel it he wants me too. She tried to hide her smile.

"Yea of course." She said bluntly like it was a stupid question.

"Good cause there is this girl and oh my god Hermione I think I am in love her. I want to talk to you later." With that he ran off.

Hermione's stomach dropped she couldn't breath she couldn't walk she stood still and watched him walk away. She was too late he had found someone else. Hermione didn't want to move but Ron came and stood next to her.

"Hey Hermione" He said shyly. Hermione couldn't speak she nodded and smiled instead. But with every movement it became more real and it hurt even more. She walked to class but didn't pay attention in the slightest she looked at her workbook and dreaded lunch. She couldn't think of anything but Her. She was taking Hermione's property and she didn't even know how much Fred meant to her. Unfortunately it came too soon for Hermione's liking. She made her way slowly to the library.

Fred was there when she entered. He was sitting at their usual study table and kicked a chair out when she walked past. Hermione giggled and sat down. The pain was getting worse the more she thought about it but she was hiding it well.

"I am so excited. She is new and she likes me too well that's what she told me. Her name is Angelina. Aren't you happy for me Hermione?" He was talking at rapid speed and Hermione laughed.

"Of course." She lied. The truth was with every word it felt like she was getting poked with sharp knifes all over her body. She was uncomfortable in her seat but if she moved it would have hurt more. She couldn't help thinking how much this girl meant to him and how she could never mean that much.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

He talked about this Angelina for a long time Hermione listened and answered, Even though she didn't like the subject she couldn't draw herself away from his voice. Fred stood up and took her into the book shelves. He pulled out a book and showed it to her.

"I found this yesterday and thought you would be bored by now so had to make you laugh." He whispered and extended his arms out then brought them back in. Hermione giggled softly. Fred was the prankster of the school and knew how to make anyone laugh but when he met Hermione she was book smart and stubborn. He was determined to make laugh at his jokes and had succeeded which is one of the reasons they were such good friends. Hermione watched him as he opened the book to a certain page. Hermione was confused then he did it.

It was a dramatic reading of what the writer had written. Hermione looked at his reactions and tried to stop from laughing for as long as possible but ended up in fit of laughter. Fred was satisfied but continued Hermione was in stitches then an unexpected ssshhh came from the corner of the room. Fred and Hermione stopped and looked around the corner and the angry librarian. They looked apologetic and went back giggling slightly. Hermione was amazed when she heard the sound of the librarians voice. She had totally forgotten that anyone else was around while Fred was here. This made her more depressed. During Charms she had decided that she was going to have to let him go but didn't grasp how hard this would be.

They left the library for their next class and Fred walked Hermione all the way to potions. They talked mostly about Angelina. Apparently they met a week or so ago and fell in love straight away. For some reason this conversation wasn't making Hermione as sad as she thought it would until they got to the Dungeons and were waiting.

"I love her. I think she is perfect for me." He said then Snape came to the door and let the class in. Fred smiled at Hermione and walked off. Somehow Hermione mustered a smiled but she couldn't move from the spot she was in. It was to hard to even breath at that moment. She watched him walk away for the second time today and both times she was in pain but this was worse. She felt a hole in her chest it was getting bigger the further he moved away.

Somehow she found herself in the class at her desk with her books out. She had no idea how she got here but the pain was getting worse. She clutched her sides to stop from breaking in two but she felt it wasn't working. She listened to the lesson to distract her it worked to a degree then she had to pair up with someone. Ron quickly made his way over to her and they worked together. Hermione made sure her potion was perfect she couldn't risk letting her mind wonder back to Fred. She could already tell just by the way she felt without him there she was going to spend another night thinking about him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She thought about the tear soaked guitar in the corner of her dormitory and wondered how much more tears it could take before it broke. Then it startled her when Ron spoke. She had completely forgotten he was there.

"Hermione? Would you like to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?" He asked blushing and very quickly Hermione took a second to figure out what he said. She knew that going with Ron would be a good way to let Fred go but she couldn't muster it yet not after the she felt. Besides she had already promised Fred she would go with him and she refused to think that that girl had a better chance in going with him even if he was in.. Hermione couldn't finish that sentence. She faked a smile which reflected the one Fred always got and spoke politely.

"Oh I am sorry Ron I said I would go with Fred. But you will go with me next time right?" She was surprised at how steady her voice was she was even more surprised that she formed words. She looked at Ron's expression at first he looked cut but when she promised she would go with him next time he smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yea that's great Hermione." He got up and left with Harry after that. Hermione didn't even notice that class had ended. She stood up and packed her area up. Next she had a free line with Fred. They usually got together in this lesson and attempted to study but they would end up goofing around. Hermione put in her headphones while she was walking to the trees by the lake where they usually met.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Fred wasn't there when she came out of the castle so she shrugged and went to sit by the trees she was flipping through the songs on her Ipod but nothing was helping her. Every song she listened to reminded her of Fred. She took her earphones out and chucked the Ipod in her bag with more force then intended.

"You ok Hermione?" Fred's voice came from behind her and startled her. When she turned around and looked at him she couldn't breath, her lungs tightened and no air would get in or out. She was use to this so her delay wasn't as long as it use to be.

"Yea fine." She lied but Fred eyed her and she knew she would have to lie better then that. Thankfully she had had potions with her least favorite teacher so it wasn't too hard to lie. "I just hate Snape so much" She lied and thankfully this time Fred bought it. He laughed and sat down next to her.

"Oh is he in an extra crappy mood today then?" Fred asked Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. She was so glad she was convincing. This barely happened he could always see through her lies. This made her relieved and crushed at the same time it was a weird feeling for Hermione to know that he loved this Angelina so much he barely noticed her anymore. She felt the warm sensation build up against her eyes and looked out over the lake so he couldn't see the tears forming. She regained herself and looked back at him.

"So tell me more about this Angelina." She encouraged she had to disguise her hate for Angelina. And she had to see how much more he knew about her and wondered if he talked about her this much.

"I have told you almost everything about her. God Hermione she is perfect I just know we are going to have a great relationship." He said the smile on his face crushed Hermione even more. He had barely ever been this happy around Hermione. She felt her stomach drop into her butt again she couldn't move. Breathing was now becoming harder she had to get out of there she knew it but couldn't leave Fred she didn't want to be out of his presents.

"I hope you are great together and she treats you as the fantastic guy you are." Truth was Hermione didn't hope any of this. She had better treat her best friend with the most respect she has given to anyone in her life before. She had a fantastic guy and Hermione knew she had no idea how lucky she was. Not to long later Fred stood up.

"Sorry Hermione. I wanted to walk Angelina to her next class." He said looking apologetic. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"No worries." she said and looked up into his beautiful eyes he smiled back nodded and left. Hermione watched him walk away so gracefully. Hermione watched him and realized how much she wished she could move like him and how much she could act as uncaring as he did to the world around him. Then she realized why they weren't ever going to be a couple.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She let tears streak her cheeks and she quickly regained herself and walked through the castle to her room. She had to be in Transfiguration in twenty minutes and wanted to clean herself up. When she got to her room she grabbed a cloth and dried her eyes which had leaked more she took her Ipod out of her bag again and listened to music while she cleaned herself up. Unfortunately this made her cry more but she didn't worry to much instead she got out her guitar and soaked it with more of her tears.

She played it for twenty minutes and listened to her music with every song that turned in her Ipod more tears soaked her guitar. She thought about him non stop and the pain increased. Then she thought about how he and her were never meant to be. She had to clutch her sides after that. She looked at her phone and realized she only had two minutes to get down from the seventh floor to the fourth floor. She quickly fixed herself up and ran down stairs at high speed thankfully her class hadn't started yet and she stood against the wall clutching a stitch on her side. Ron bounced over to her and Hermione groaned to herself. She was not in the mood for happy people at the moment.

"You ok Hermione?" He asked Hermione had to fight back more tears because once again her thoughts went to Fred.

"Yea I lost track of time and didn't want to be late. SO now I am puffed out and have the biggest stitch." She giggled a fake giggle but a giggle none the less. Ron laughed and stood next to her.

"Did you hear we have a new girl in the class. Angelina or something." He said looking towards a group of girls. Hermione's heart stopped she knew it. Her gasping stopped and she felt she couldn't breath. She couldn't believe that Angelina was a fifth year she had tried to convince herself that Fred wanted someone older then her and that's why nothing could happen. She tried to look but couldn't move every where hurt again she couldn't stand straight. A second moved by but to Hermione it felt like an hour. Then the class was let in. Hermione sat next to Seamus as she usually did in this class. Angelina sat diagonally across from Hermione. Hermione watched her envy of her and her beautiful features. She bit her lip and tried to focus on work.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

Professor McGonagall read the roll to make sure everyone had turned up when she got to Hermione's name Angelina looked over towards her voice and smiled shyly. Hermione mustered the best polite smile she could and embarrassed Angelina looked away. The lesson moved slowly too slowly for Hermione's liking. She had never wanted to leave the class more she felt chocked in this room she hated it she couldn't breath. But to her surprise a part of her didn't want to breath. She wanted to curl up and die because the one person she loved more then anything else in this world was now taken because she was to sacred to speak up when she had the chance.

Finally the lesson ended. Hermione had already packed up all her stuff and almost ran out of the classroom. She had one short lesson left before she could run up and cry again. It was Defense against the dark arts. This was not Hermione's best class but she loved it all the same. She sat down at a free desk usually in this class no one sat next to her she had forgotten that Angelina would obliviously be in this class. A small figure stood next to Hermione and spoke.

"Is this seat taken?" She said politely Hermione groaned and then turned smiling politely and shaking her head.

"No please sit." she said and regretted it. Angelina smiled brightly and sat down next to her.

"You are Hermione Granger right?" She asked and Hermione nodded still cursing herself. "I thought so Fred talks about you all the time." She said so casually Hermione wanted to stab her. She couldn't stand how nice she was. She really was the perfect Fred had told Her she was. And to top it off the sound of his name hurt Hermione more. But this was a pain of guilt. She was so determined to hate this girl and never even thought she could give her a chance. She sighed and turned to smile at Angelina.

"Yea he hasn't stopped talking about you all day." She said this send a bigger pain through her the pain she had all day but she didn't care. She wanted Fred to be happy. Angelina blushed

"Wow all good things I hope" She said with a faint hint of hope in her voice

"Like you wouldn't believe." Hermione said and looked back at the front of the room. Thankfully the teacher was ready to start the lesson. Angelina looked to and they didn't talk at all till the end of the lesson.

"SO what are you doing now?" Angelina asked her. Hermione sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know probably going up to my dorm and relaxing." She said and Angelina looked uncomfortable.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" She asked Hermione wanted to tell her off to make her cry make her leave but her love for Fred was strong and she wanted him to stay as happy as she had seen him earlier.

"No course not." She sighed with a comforting smile. This relaxed Angelina and she followed Hermione up to her dorm. They got to the grand stair case on the fifth floor when the velvet voice called after them. Hermione turned around to a smiling Fred and he was walking towards them ready to hug one of them. Hermione knew it was her she didn't move but waited and smiled brightly for him to come to her. But he didn't he verred off at the last second and hugged Angelina tightly then kissed her. The pain Hermione felt then was stronger then anything she had felt all day. She didn't know what to do except stand there and feel the intense pain from through her body. Now she didn't even know where this pain started all she knew now was it was running through her body rapidly like she had been stabbed over and over again with a knife. She stood perfectly still afraid that if she moved she would fall apart in more ways then one.

Fred stopped hugging Angelina and turned to Hermione.

"So I see you met her." He said to Angelina and nodded to Hermione. Hermione knew she had to act again so she laughed and hit him on the shoulder. She wished she could do it harder but she kept her cool. Fred laughed and looked back at Angelina. "So do you like her you don't have to say yes I wont mind." He was mocking Hermione and Hermione scorned him. Fred stuck out his tongue and Angelina looked awkwardly at them both.

"Stop it you are making her feel awkward." Hermione couldn't believe how well she was acting and became very proud of herself.

"No its ok. But sorry Fred I do like Hermione she is heaps nice." Angelina smiled. That pain of guilt ran through Hermione again but she smiled all the same. But she couldn't let him live that down she stuck her tongue out at him and danced around unenthusiastically but Fred didn't notice. Instead he grabbed Hermione in a headlock and pulled her down.

"Don't mock me women." He said and Hermione punched him in the stomach playfully but it made him let go of her and clutch his stomach. "I forgot how strong you were" He said and Hermione smiled.

"You better not forget it again." She mocked and looked back at Angelina. "Seriously if he hurts you send him to me I will kick his arse" She said and smiled. Playing around with Fred was so fun it made her smile her first proper smile of the day.

"So what you going to do now Hermione?" He asked standing up and putting his arm around Angelina. Hermione looked away and started walking up the stairs.

"Just going to go relax before dinner and homework." She said and smiled at Angelina.

"Guitar?" Fred asked and Hermione turned and nodded

"You know buddy." She said but it wasn't full of the life it usually was and Fred finally started to catch on Hermione quickly turned around and was thankful that Angelina spoke.

"You play Guitar?" She asked

"Yea but I am not that good." Hermione said which she knew was untrue but she was never big headed.

"Oh come on you know you are fantastic." Fred said and pushed Hermione in the back with a little more force then she knew was intended and she also knew why.

"Could I hear something one day?" She asked and Hermione cringed at the thought. But nodded all the same.

"Yea maybe after dinner." She said and Fred scoffed.

"You barely ever let me hear you." Fred was horrified.

"Yea but I like Angelina." Hermione mocked and then they were in the common room. "I will see you too at dinner bye." She said and ran up to her room. She was thankful that boys could not get up the stairs because she knew Fred would have followed. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that putting Fred's picture on her suit case was going to help she knew that she was not going to sleep tonight no matter what.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She picked up her guitar and sat by the window. She was alone and could play the sad songs that she had learnt that reminded her of Fred and she could cry as much as she wanted staining the guitar further. She looked out the window and to her luck the stars were not out yet but she knew she would have to see it eventually.

She had searched the sky for it one night. She knew there had to be that perfect star that was as sparkling as Fred. She hadn't found one because nothing could match how great Fred was but she found the closest thing. She called it her lucky star and every night she had wished upon it asking it to give her courage to ask out Fred. Now she didn't know what she could do with it.

Just as she expected it was out an hour before dinner. Hermione stopped playing and looked at it. She wished for something that night that she didn't think she would ever wish for. She wished for Fred to be happy with or without her. She wasn't bothered by the tears that flowed down her cheeks because not only did that realization come to her but so did something else.

She stopped playing. She couldn't play anymore her tears were choking her she couldn't breath and she lay on the bed letting the pain run through her. She hadn't even realized before what this pain was why it hurt her so much and where it came from. She clutched her sides and curled in a ball on her bed. Her heart was broken. Fred was the only person on the earth that knew enough about Hermione to break her with one swift smile. She tried leveling her breath but couldn't. Her crying was becoming louder and it was harder for her to see why she was still her as the truth dawned on her more and more. She looked over at the big red numbers of her clock on the bedside table. It was ten minutes till dinner started Hermione stood up and got out a cloth to dry her eyes. Everything about her hurt. Again she couldn't move and she didn't want to. She wanted to lie on her bed and never see anyone again. But she had to keep going because of Fred found out.. She couldn't bare to think of what would happen to their friendship.

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Hermione knew she had to let him go. She didn't know how she was going to but she knew she had to. She walked quietly down to the common room. Fred was introducing Angelina to all his Friends and they seemed to be having a great time. Hermione approached them and smiled.

"Hey guys." She said and sat down. She didn't want to make a big scene so she didn't say much till they all decided to walk down to dinner. Alicia was watching Hermione's face closely the whole time which made Hermione uncomfortable but made it easier for her to smile. As they were walking out Alicia and Katie talked to Angelina and Lee and George were walking mucking about with each other.

Fred grabbed Hermione to slow her down and when they were far away from the group he spoke.

"Is everything ok? You seem a bit distant." He asked Hermione knew she couldn't lie so she decided that she would tell the truth in a context Fred wouldn't understand.

"Well kind of. I have this crush on this guy and I don't think he notices me. But I would love to go out with him and seeing you and Angelina together made me feel like I want that." She said and she was happy with herself because she knew she wasn't lying to her best friend. Fred sighed and hugged her she wanted it to last forever. Every second she spent with him she loved and time was never long enough around him.

"Hermione I am sure you will get him in the end you are an amazing girl." Fred laughed and grabbed her hand and the walked down to dinner. She smiled and took in the warmth of his hand. Fred turned and smiled at her. "So there is nothing else wrong?' He asked

Hermione faked her usual smile and shook her head and spoke.

"Nothing else is wrong."


End file.
